Descarrilado
by Madame Morgan
Summary: ¿El secreto que guarda Naraku? Incluye a Kagura, una banana y pensamientos indebidos. • Reto de cumpleaños. Para Erly.-


**Disclαimer.** Personajes e historia original pertenecen a la gran Rumiko *reverencia*. La escena es mía :3  
**Notα.** Este pequeño oneshot está dedicado a Erly, por su cumpleaños. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Ya te lo había deseado, y realmente espero que hayas pasado un estupendo día. :3 Y, ahora, que te guste este regalito. ¡Y a todos ustedes!

**Link: **www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/topic/84265/8395115 8/1/%20%20%20%20Cumplea%C3%B1os-de-Erly

* * *

#_Descαrrilαdo_

**Bαnαnαs**

Se acomodó mejor en la cama. Estaba más inquieto que nunca. La escena no se borraba de su mente, y no sólo lo inquietaba a él, sino también a sus _partes__humanas_.

Los cabellos negros se desparramaban rebeldes alrededor de su cabeza y él contemplaba, sin prestar atención, el techo de su habitación. Estaba solo allí. Ella estaría a unas cuantas salas, lejos de él, casi al otro lado del castillo.

Suspiró. No sabía realmente qué era lo que lo ponía tan nervioso. ¿El hecho de que ahora estaba en evidencia? Tal vez. Pero incluso con cualquier conocimiento que tuviera Kagura, podía fácilmente encargarse de ella; sabía _cómo_ manejarla. Su error estaba en confiar en esa mujer. Si decía algo… cualquier tipo de insinuación…

Torció el gesto, apretando los ojos. Ni quería imaginarlo. Nunca se borraría esa mancha de su historial. Pasaría de ser el gran demonio que era a un tipo que se revolcaba con cualquier criatura con vagina que pasara por su castillo.

Abrió los ojos y los enfocó en el techo. Lo mismo daba; él era un semental, y podían todos estar seguros de eso. Tal vez el pequeño zorro que acompañaba al estúpido grupo de InuYasha no, pero el resto debería saberlo. O intuirlo.

Bufó, corriendo la cabeza a un lado.

La verdad era que no sabía exactamente qué pensar o cómo actuar a continuación. No podía negar que una parte de sí se sentía totalmente asqueado, como si hubiera bajado de categoría. Otra parte de sí, por el contrario, encontraba aquello absolutamente encantador, y podría decir que incluso excitante.

Sonrió, con una sonrisa de costado, dejando a la vista sus dientes blancos. Juntó las manos detrás de la nuca y se encontró mirando el techo con expresión de suficiencia. Pensar en lo que había pasado noches atrás (y que manchaba su orgullo y lo llenaba de adrenalina), era algo que había estado haciendo durante muchas horas. A veces incluso estaba a punto de llamarla y hacerla suya de una jodida vez, así se le iba toda esa estupidez humana de la cabeza (y de cierto amigo).

Bah, pero para qué negarlo. Esos sentimientos no eran sólo humanos. Los deseos carnales lo poseía todo ser vivo, en mayor cantidad los demonios. Él era casi uno. Era claro que, con una mujer tan voluptuosa en la casa, sus modales se fueran por el caño. Y Kagura no ayudaba a resolver la situación, pavoneándose por la casa con un caminar pausado y movimientos sensuales de cadera. (Naraku había estado muy atento a eso, aún en contra de su voluntad.)

Rió entre dientes. Tal vez lo mejor sería acabar con sus deseos de una vez, y, de paso, con su martirio. Estaba casi seguro de que una vez que se la tirara, esas sensaciones que hacían que sus dedos hormiguearan (entre otras cosas), se irían enseguida. Y estaba seguro de algo más: si fingía que todo era un juego (una macabra forma de castigo), Kagura lo tomaría como algo realmente peligroso, y jamás abriría la boca.

Frunció el ceño, apagando su sonrisa. Pero no se animaba. No por cobardía. Una voz interna le decía que lo intentara, y luego quedaría prendado a eso. Era como cualquier otra adicción. Una más divertida, se atrevía a decir, pero lo haría dependiente de todos modos. Y no quería una dama de compañía, y menos si era Kagura. Su mal carácter le daba ganas de pegarle continuamente con un mazo.

No cambió de posición. Se mantuvo allí intentando recordar desde cuándo habían aparecido esos sentimientos encontrados, esa vergüenza que insistía en mantener oculta de por vida. Supuso que había sido exactamente esa noche. Pero no podía estar seguro. ¿Ese tipo de deseos aparecían de un momento a otro? Kagura había sido atractiva desde el mismo momento de su nacimiento, y él debía ser ciego si no lo notaba antes. Pero, aún asumiendo su atractivo, nunca se había visto en la posición de aceptar realmente que le causaba _algo_. A él, a su parte humana, demoníaca, a su pequeño amigo apretado por los pantalones, o a lo que fuera.

Rezongó en un murmullo apagado que sólo él podía escuchar. Lamentablemente, si Kagura le había parecido atractiva desde un primer momento, significaba que, en mayor o menor grado, él se sentía atraído hacía ella. Aquella noche se desató. Y en esas condiciones vivía ahora.

Debía decidir qué hacer, porque no podía seguir de ese modo. Emularía en su mente una vez más el recuerdo y luego intentaría tomar una decisión.

* * *

Era pasada la medianoche de un día especialmente soporífero (y de esos menos fructíferos del año). Naraku estaba con el ceño fruncido, la vista perdida y la boca cerrada, sentado sobre un sillón particularmente feo en la sala más grande de su castillo.

Pensaba en lo bien que iba en su empresa de recolectar todos los fragmentos, y en lo mal que le iba en su plan de matar a todos. Al grupo de InuYasha sobre todo. Y al majadero de Kôga de paso. Pensó en matar a Kikyô, pero la mujer se lo ponía mucho más difícil (y estaba Onigumo siempre jodiéndole los planes). Además, él estaba solo. Kikyô hacía de su vida algo más interesante.

Kagura entró en la sala como una tormenta y lo miró con el ceño tan fruncido que Naraku pensó que se le iba a abrir un hoyo en mitad de la cara y le iba a cortar el cerebro por la mitad.

—Te arrugarás —soltó, volviendo la vista al plato de frutas de la mesa que estaba justo enfrente de él. No intentaría retomar el rumbo de sus pensamientos, lo mejor sería esperar a que Kagura se aburriera y se vaya.

La mujer resopló, se cruzó de brazos y siguió mirando a Naraku con un desdén increíble (pero había dejado de fruncir el ceño).

—Me has mandado a una misión inútil —soltó entre dientes. Tenía sangre en la mejilla, el cabello despeinado y la ropa mostraba cortes en varios lugares—. No tiene sentido. Ve tú.

—¿Ni siquiera puedes con eso? —despreció, sin guardarse la sonrisa. Volvió a retomar un rostro serio al instante—. Incluso el idiota de Goshinki lo hubiera logrado. Mandaré a Kanna la próxima vez.

Kagura se había sonrojado de la rabia, pero se contuvo de escupirle la cara.

Naraku volvió a centrarse en sus pensamientos, esperando que su extensión pegara media vuelta y fuera a despotricar en algún otro lugar. Al contrario, Kagura hizo algo totalmente inesperado. Recuperó la compostura y se sentó frente a él, en el sillón del frente, sólo con la mesa separándolos.

—¿Qué haces? —gruñó, malhumorado.

Kagura alzó las cejas.

—Me siento —respondió ella, como si fuera obvio. Y lo era. Naraku giró los ojos. Lo que le faltaba para terminar el día más aburrido que había tenido en la semana: a una mujer resentida sentada justo enfrente.

—Mantente callada.

—Como quieras.

Naraku le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, pero Kagura había pasado a prestar su atención al plato de frutas del centro de la mesa. Un detalle, pensó Naraku, totalmente innecesario de parte de Kanna (quien parecía, había observado ese hábito por medio de su espejo). De cualquier modo, las frutas estaban ricas.

Kagura eligió una banana fresca, amarilla en su totalidad, de la mesa y la mantuvo en sus manos. Naraku alzó una ceja y observó como pelaba la fruta lentamente. De repente, se preguntó qué rayos estaba haciendo allí, manteniendo un silencio tranquilo entre ellos dos (y más aún disponiéndose a comer).

Kagura finalmente levantó la vista y se encontró con que él la estaba mirando de manera extraña. Cuando iba a soltar alguna frase venenosa, Naraku le sacó la vista de encima sin más y pareció que volvía a meditar. La mujer lo insultó mentalmente y siguió con lo suyo. Se mantendría en la misma habitación que él. Incluso sería su sombra. Eso hasta que se dignara a hablarle.

Naraku, por su parte, contuvo un bufido. No sabía qué cosa tramaba Kagura (pues, sobre todas las cosas, nunca se quedaría en la misma habitación que él por voluntad propia, de modo que sin duda alguna algo traía entre manos). Enfocó la vista de nuevo. Kagura se llevó la fruta a la boca y partió un trozo que desapareció entre sus labios.

Naraku frunció el ceño. El movimiento había sido rápido. Alguna parte de su ser lo consideró sexy, no se detuvo a pensar cuál. La mujer estaba sentada con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, dejando gran parte al descubierto por un corte del kimono. La observó mejor. Las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios rojos, el corte de su vestimenta a la altura del hombro, dejando apenas ver la curva de su seno…

¿Qué…? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Intentó sacarse esas imágenes de su cabeza, pero para esa altura ya casi era imposible. Cada vez más ofuscado, volvió a mirarla para dirigirle un comentario mordaz, pero al observar cómo ella introducía de lo que quedaba del plátano en su boca, todo aliento se le fue de un tirón.

Bueno, en su gran parte era un hombre, y esas cosas no pasaban desapercibidas, menos aún si observaba a una mujer como Kagura. Los movimientos de la boca eran rápidos, sensuales. En un momento incluso pasó su lengua por uno de los trozos, y Naraku no supo qué hacer exactamente.

Intentó poner en orden sus pensamientos. Intentaba encontrarle el sentido aquello, y las palabras para mandarla a la mierda de allí. Pero no podía, se le habían escapado. Además, el corazón le latía más rápido y no podía apartar la vista de Kagura, masticando y luego volviendo otra vez a la banana, introduciéndola en su boca lentamente…

Negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿En verdad estaba pensando en eso? ¿Veía a Kagura con una banana y lo primero que se le venía a la mente era a ella haciéndole un par de cosas en privado a un mini Naraku? (Y él obligándola a hacerle un par de cosas, por qué negarlo.)

Ya se estaba volviendo loco si realmente lo pensaba. No negaba que Kagura tenía su atractivo

(las largas piernas cruzadas, invitándolo a _tocar_)

, la verdad resultaba bastante atractiva para cualquiera

(el corte en el kimono que dejaba lo poco y necesario a la imaginación para lograr esa visión perfecto de sus senos)

, pero simplemente no. Kagura era Kagura, y Naraku utilizaba a Kagura para sus planes. No para tener sexo.

Tal vez eso influía en que sus manos le transpiraran imperceptiblemente y sentía un deseo cada vez más fuerte de tomarla del cabello y obligarla a hacer un par de cosas interesantes

(casi podía sentir cómo Kagura le estaba rogando que se acercara, demasiado entretenida en su fruta, pero invitándolo a estar más cerca, sí, lo sentía, ¿no era ese aroma que lo invitaba?)

, aunque estuviera en contra de sus principios.

Intentaba controlarse todo lo que podía, pero lo único que lograba era parecer estreñido. Resopló y volvió la cabeza. Kagura estaba tan sólo a unos pasos y una mesita de distancia, comiendo con cara de fastidio. Y él, sentado allí, intentaba mantener su semblante serio.

Kagura pensó que sufría de alguna enfermedad, pero no podía asegurarlo (Naraku iba siempre con esa cara de aborrecimiento). En todo caso, si se sentía mal, ella era feliz con eso.

Saboreó la fruta. Parecía que todo funcionaba. Naraku parecía molesto con su presencia y eso era más que suficiente para mejorar un poco su día. Sin embargo, se sentía cada vez más desnuda ante la mirada enferma de Naraku (que de pronto se apartaba y le era indiferente), más aún teniendo en cuenta los daños en su kimono producto de la lucha, que dejaban grandes cantidades de piel al descubierto.

De algún modo, eso la hacía sentir importante (aunque a la merced de un jodido loco), pero la excitaba de alguna manera. Eso de ponerse en riesgo sólo para molestar a Naraku, y que él más que molesto pareciera interesado. Rogaba a los dioses que eso no fuera así, supuso. Le daría algo.

Cambió la posición, cambiando la pierna que cruzaba a la otra, en un movimiento rápido y sexy, detalles que no pasaron desapercibidos por Naraku (que nada se lo perdía a esa altura). Estaba algo desequilibrado para el momento; ofuscado, enojado consigo mismo, y aturdido. Muy aturdido. Estaba sintiendo cosas que prefería no sentir, y menos por Kagura. Ese deseo irrefrenable no era bueno.

Algo cambió la situación. Naraku no pudo descifrar qué (capaz su parte desenfrenada pudo con él); Kagura ni siquiera se lo vio venir. La mujer llegó a la parte final de la banana, que se encargó de sacar de lo que quedaba de cáscara, chupándolo, llevándolo con los labios al interior de su boca.

Naraku se incorporó de un movimiento veloz, corrió la mesa a un lado con gran impulso y tomó ambas manos de la sorprendida Kagura, tirándola hacia atrás. El sillón se bamboleó con la sacudida, pero recobró el equilibrio. Kagura aún tenía la fruta en su boca, mientras intentaba asimilar qué pasaba.

Naraku tenía las rodillas apoyadas en el sillón, a ambos lados de las piernas cruzadas de Kagura, mantenía apretadas las muñecas de ella, y el rostro de él respirando el mismo aire que ella. La espalda de Kagura estaba demasiado contra el respaldo del sillón, y Naraku había levantado sus brazos hasta dejar sus manos a la altura de su cabeza, sosteniéndola con fuerza.

Se le escapó el aliento contenido. Tragó lo que quedaba y casi se atragantó. ¿Qué hacía Naraku a escasos centímetros de ella, manteniéndola de esa forma? Tenía las sensaciones a flor de piel. Se le habían erizado los bellos del brazo y secado la boca.

—Kagura —murmuró él con voz ronca. La voz peligrosa que ella conocía bien.

La demonio no pudo responder el "¿Qué mierda te pasa?" que se le había formado en la mente, pero Naraku, conociéndola, se lo pudo imaginar. (Luego.)

—Nunca hagas eso de nuevo —terminó él, sin cambiar de posición.

El aroma de ella era casi tan salvaje como su temperamento. El hecho de que tuviera un corte en la mejilla con apenas algo de sangre asomando, le daba ganas de pasar su lengua por toda la herida. Había algo en él en ese momento, algo sin control. Se iba a arrepentir de todo eso, pero en ese momento lo estaba disfrutando.

Acercó aún más el rostro, y cuando ambas bocas estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para rozarse, Kagura murmuró.

—¿Qué-qué haces?

Su voz no salió con la confianza que esperaba, pero ¿qué confianza podía tener si su opresor estaba sobre ella de aquella forma? Intentó acomodarse mejor, pero sólo logró separar sus piernas. Naraku aprovechó eso para separar las piernas de la mujer apoyando la rodilla entre medio, y mientras usarla para apoyarse. Kagura intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero la fuerza de él era mayor.

Finalmente, sucumbió. Acercó la boca a los labios de ella, pero antes que besarla, recorrió el labio superior con la lengua, lentamente. Era casi una tortura, y ninguno de los dos supo quién era el torturado. Kagura estaba pasmada. Si hubiera tenido el corazón en su lugar, posiblemente se hubiera muerto. La lengua de él luego se introdujo en su boca, y para sorpresa de ella, Kagura no se inmutó ni ofreció resistencia. Al contrario, lo besó devuelta.

Supuso que la fruta estaba envenenada o algo, porque no podía ser que eso ocurriera, pero a decir verdad, en ese momento no pensaba en nada. Tenía la presencia de Naraku sobre ella, aplastante, y todo su odio desapareció en cuanto él terminó con su línea de defensa

(apenas la miró con esos ojos rojos, sedientos)

; ni siquiera se reprobó por eso o se preguntó las consecuencias. Acción y reacción, y la reacción de Kagura fue besarlo con más fiereza. Naraku soltó las muñecas y la tomó de la cintura. En un movimiento rápido, mientras Kagura tomaba los cabellos negros de él, Naraku giró y se sentó en el sillón, con Kagura sobre él.

La demonio se enteró rápido del cambio, sobre todo cuando notó la erección de él palpitante sobre su matriz, y otra vez todo el aliento acumulado se escapó de su boca. Naraku sonrió, jocoso. Kagura incluso pensó que diría alguna frase que alimentara su ego, pero no lo hizo.

En vez de eso, de otro movimiento brusco arrancó otra parte del kimono, dejando más de ella al descubierto. La admiró momentáneamente, como recordando el momento en que lo había visto por primera vez, la curva de su seno hasta llegar a la cintura. A Kagura le molestó eso, de modo que tomó el rostro de él y lo elevó hasta que se fijara en ella de una vez.

Los ojos rojos refulgían de algo que no conocía, y los de él estaban perdidos en algo llamado lujuria. Estaba enojado con ella de repente, por apartarle la atención.

—¿Qué rayos? —soltó Kagura.

Se miraron un momento, sin saber qué hacer. Ella sin saberlo. Naraku sí sabía qué hacer. Incluía a ambos desnudos y… follarla, en resumen. Podía ser ahí o contra la pared, le daba igual.

Estaba por tocarle el trasero cuando Kagura de un salto se alejó de él, mirándolo con expresión confundida. Naraku fruncía cada vez más el ceño. No pensaba irse justo ahora, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué fue eso? —gruñó ella, luego agregó—. Olvídalo, no quiero saberlo.

Miró a ambos lados, como esperando que alguien la estuviera observando o interrumpiera la escena, pero no era así. Cayó en la cuenta de que la mesa que había estado entre ellos ahora yacía rota a un lado, y las frutas estaban desperdigadas por el suelo.

—¿No puedes con esto? —se mofó él, corriéndose el pelo de la cara. Estaba apenas transpirado.

Esa mujer era _el_ demonio.

—Estás demente —escupió ella con asco.

Comenzó a caminar fuera. Llegó a la altura de la puerta esperando algún comentario nocivo de su amo, y lo encontró cuando cruzó la abertura.

—No parecía molestarte hace un momento.

Desapareció hecha una furia, sin importarle que fuera medio desnuda por el castillo. Naraku se acomodó los cabellos con un movimiento de la mano, con algo de pesar. Miró su entrepierna y masculló algo por lo bajo.

Ahora le cuadraba el porqué Kagura se había quedado allí en primer lugar. A lo mejor, lo único que se había propuesto todo ese tiempo, era seducirlo. Y luego dejarlo ahí deseando más.

Y lo malo: lo había logrado.

Sin duda, ese vergonzoso hecho no lo sabría nadie más que no fuera él.

**—Fin.**


End file.
